Optical, RF, and direct current conductors are often terminated using connector inserts and/or terminals. Such inserts, in turn, are assembled into connectors and provide a convenient interface to power, data, and other forms of energy communicated between various physical locations. The custom of using connectors has given rise to a large industry, and many different types of connectors, designed to accommodate particular circumstances, have become available.
Thus, even those connectors which at first glance appear to be similar can usually be differentiated by any number of user-selectable features. For example, features which can be chosen for most connectors include multiple pin/socket configurations, the use or absence of cable strain relief, and a variety of housing materials (e.g., metal and plastic). Other, more specialized, features made available for some connector types include those enabling efficient assembly, such as crimp-on pins or sockets, and split-housing assemblies.
Connector pricing is competitive, and connectors which can be made in a relatively inexpensive manner, while providing a mix of general and specialized features, are valuable to both vendors and consumers. Thus, there is a need to lower up-front connector costs while increasing the number of user-selectable options. Connector features which enable rapid assembly and repair are especially desirable, since these operations affect the long-term cost of connectors. Connector features which enable rapid assembly and repair are especially desirable, since these operations affect the long-term cost of connectors.